


half step and a tumble

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Phil, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation, tour fic with a tiny canon divergence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: У Дэна не свидание, а Фил не отвечает на телефон.





	half step and a tumble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [half step and a tumble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276450) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



> В фике описан тот случай, когда во время Татиноф тура Дэн заглянул в офис Guild Wars в Сиэтле.

Они не целуются на прощание.

Они расстаются всего на день. Дэн летит в Сиэтл для визита в офис Guild Wars, по поводу которого он ликует уже несколько недель. Фил останется, а после преодолеет более живописный маршрут на автобусе, поэтому у него будет время уладить некоторые вопросы касательно тура, которые должны быть решены до поступления билетов в продажу. Теперь, когда стало понятно, что они без проблем набирают полные залы, он определенно стал нервничать меньше. Он действительно справлялся, в отличие от Дэна, который взволнованно околачивался рядом и часто (почти всегда) жаловался на их несостоятельность.

Они расстаются всего на день. Да это даже полноценным расставанием назвать нельзя.

Прежде чем они поймут, что в номере у них был последний шанс попрощаться должным образом без посторонних глаз, они уже спускаются в лобби. Дэн останавливается в дверях, сжимая в руках ручку чемодана, и смотрит на Фила, который просто молча глядит на него в ответ. Они поддерживают зрительный контакт на несколько секунд дольше приемлемого, а потом Дэн выдавливает из себя полувиноватую улыбку и говорит:

\- Увидимся завтра утром?

Фил тоже улыбается.

\- Да, конечно. Напиши мне.

\- Ну, даже не знаю, - Дэн самодовольно ухмыляется - совершенная противоположность тому, что он чувствует на самом деле.

*

Они отправляют друг другу первые смски как только за Дэном закрывается дверь такси. Они продолжают переписываться без остановки и по дороге в аэропорт, и во время регистрации с посадкой, до тех самых пор, пока шасси самолета Дэна не отрывается от земли и стюардесса не впивается в него пристальным взглядом.

 _«взлетели. напишу позже»_ \- отправляет Дэн.

Пока он зависает в воздухе, Фил посылает ему четыре сообщения. Фотография его завтрака. Размытый снимок собаки в движении, сделанный с другого конца улицы. Селфи, содержащее жалобы на собственные волосы, которые совершенно не хотят слушаться. Фотография ланча.

Дэн сохраняет селфи и пишет Филу, что он больше не хочет видеть ни одного блина в своей жизни, и на этот раз он даже не шутит.

*  
Дэн завтракает в аэропорту. Он разламывает напополам круассан, который на вкус оказывается просто ужасным, но Дэн слишком ленив, чтобы вернуться к кассе и купить что-нибудь другое. Спустя полчаса он все же отваживается заказать кофе и пончик, и отправляет фотографию своего второго завтрака Филу. Кофе слишком сладкий, а вот пончик просто отличный.

Путешествие в одиночку всегда будоражит, придает чувство свободы. Так уж получилось, что Дэну редко выпадает такой случай. Даже до встречи с Филом он все равно если и летел куда-то, то с кем-то: то с родителями на семейные каникулы, то с друзьями на отдых. После появления Фила в его жизни осталось не так уж много мест, куда бы он мог отправиться без него. Было, правда, исключение в прошлом году, когда он участвовал в съемках BBC. Ему не всегда нужно было взаимодействовать со съемочной командой, так что в свободное от работы время было приятно остаться наедине с самим собой. Он мог пойти, куда хотел, есть, что хотел. Не было рядом Фила, который постоянно их задерживал, терял все, что только возможно, и паниковал, что они пройдут не к той стойке регистрации и пропустят рейс. 

Возвращаясь к временам написания книги, когда они буквально не отлипали друг от друга из-за колоссальных объемов работы, тогда уехать на съемки самостоятельно было чем-то вроде праздника. Не праздником от Фила, конечно, праздником от жизни в целом. Сейчас почти такое же ощущение, но, поскольку Дэн наблюдает за хаотично снующими повсюду туристами, его приподнятое от поездки настроение немного омрачается.

Когда Дэн видит на ком-то нелепый наряд или ребенка с реально крутым рюкзаком-покемоном, рядом нет никого, кому бы он мог на это указать. Когда Дэн наконец вспоминает название ТВ-шоу, о котором они говорили неделю назад, он не может просто взять и выкрикнуть его с облегчением (нет, ну, он может, конечно, и он это делает, получая в ответ странные взгляды). Когда сердце Дэна без причины начинает заходиться в бешеном ритме и ему действительно нужен кто-нибудь, кто хлопнет его по плечу и напомнит дышать, отвлекаясь от приступов паники, рядом, ожидаемо, никого не оказывается.

К тому времени, когда он садится в такси у аэропорта, такая крутая самостоятельность уже не кажется такой крутой. Не то чтобы он скучает конкретно по Филу, просто создается ощущение, что каждый момент, который он проживает, мог бы быть более насыщенным.

*

Дэн заходит в гостиничный номер и осматривает его беглым взглядом. Один номер, две кровати. Вторая для того, чтобы скинуть на нее одежду или для собственного пространства, если кто-то из них захочет поваляться. Ну или на тот случай, если они слишком испортят первую. Дэн бросает чемодан на одну из кроватей, садится на другую и задумчиво смотрит прямо перед собой.

Так тихо. Он достает телефон и фотографирует приятную картину пляжа, висящую на стене, и отправляет ее Филу. 

_«прям как в челюстях»_

Фил не отвечает.

Дэн переодевается, включает утюжок и пытается привести свои волосы хотя бы в относительный порядок.

Он отправляет Филу фотографию страдающего себя из-за того, что у него ничего не получается и его волосы выглядят плоскими.

Фил не отвечает.

С помощью приложения Дэн вызывает себе следующее такси. Он приедет слишком рано, но лучше так, чем опоздать. Невероятно, конечно, как быстро можно собраться и выйти наружу, когда никто не болтает под руку и не отвлекает.

Все еще никакого сообщения в ответ.

Два последних месяца они не расставались ни на час и чаще всего не имели даже отдельной комнаты, чтобы уединиться, успокаивает себя Дэн. Если он уезжает на день, а Фил не отвечает на сообщение мгновенно, то в этом нет ничего страшного. Все прекрасно.

Он не позволяет себе думать о том, чем мог заниматься Фил с остальной частью команды в отсутствие Дэна. Это глупо, напоминает он сам себе. Последние несколько недель он буквально жил мыслью о сегодняшней встрече, где должна была исполниться одна из главных мечт его внутреннего фаната компьютерных игр. 

Время по раздельности, вероятно, пойдет им на пользу, думает Дэн, все еще ковыряясь в приложении для вызова машины. Скорее всего, Фил и Мартин просто разбирают всякие деловые бумаги, в которых Дэн ни черта не смыслит. Они сотрудничают с представителями торговой марки AKT, которые сопровождают их в туре. Это ужасно выматывает, решает Дэн. Фил, наверняка, сделал ему одолжение, взяв эту часть работы на себя. Наверняка, ему там невероятно скучно.

Настолько скучно, что он даже не потрудился проверить свой телефон. 

*

Пролетает час, и Дэн чувствует себя просто прекрасно.

Настолько прекрасно, что забывает про свой телефон и не проверяет его аж целых двадцать минут. Это единственный рекорд, за который его можно похвалить.

Он ходит по краю импульса, а потом срывается и фотографирует целую груду предметов игровой атрибутики и коллекционных вещей, которые ему предоставили.

_«здесь есть одна девушка. кажется я ей понравился»_

_«она дала мне целую кучу всяких охуенных фанатских вещиц»_

Дело в том, что девушка действительно есть. Ее зовут Хлоя, и у нее светлые волосы. Она показала Дэну офис и познакомила с остальными. Когда она смеется, то кладет ладонь на его руку. Это не слишком навязчивый жест, чтобы быть неудобным, но достаточно ощутимый, который он, конечно же, замечает.

Фил до сих пор не отвечает на сообщения. Более того, Дэн может сказать, что он пока что даже не прочитал их, судя по серым галочкам.

Хлоя покидает его ненадолго, чтобы проверить, насколько их команда готова к интервью, в котором Дэн согласился принять участие.

\- Они смогут приступить к съемке не раньше, чем через час. Не хочешь сходить перекусить? – спрашивает она, когда возвращается.

Дэн на мгновение колеблется. Она высокая, в узких джинсах, на высоченных каблуках и с красной помадой на губах. Она выглядит великолепно. Дэн, естественно, счастлив в своих отношениях, но у него есть глаза и здоровая сексуальная энергия, поэтому он может замечать подобные вещи. Он колеблется только потому, что на него обратили внимание в подобном плане. Несомненно, она сексуальна, а он не так часто ходит обедать с сексуальными женщинами наедине.

\- Если ты не хочешь… - начинает девушка, маскируя легкое смущение за вежливым профессионализмом.

\- Нет-нет, все нормально, - смеется Дэн. Он звучит не очень убедительно. Это, вероятно, не прибавляет девушке уверенности, но она улыбается на его согласие и предлагает спуститься в кафе.

*

Импульсивность снова берет верх и оборачивается целым скопом смс, после того как он посмотрел в меню и вспомнил о пончиках, которые Фил купил недавно во время короткой остановки. На момент отъезда Дэна их в коробке оставалось два, и Фил, скорее всего, их уже доел. Он порывается спросить его об этом, но чувствует новый прилив злости из-за того, что его игнорируют. Фил до сих пор даже не открыл ни одно из его сообщений. Что бы он там ни делал, он, должно быть, чертовски увлечен. Ну и прекрасно. У Дэна тоже есть свои дела.

В течение следующего получаса Дэн отправляет целую серию сообщений.

_«она веган. вот это подарок»_

_«мы обедаем»_

_«она спросила меня на каком сервере я играю. это как вторая база но только в сфере GW2»_

_«хотя ты все равно ничего в этом не смыслишь»_

*

У Хлои хорошее чувство юмора. Она по-настоящему обожает свою работу, поэтому их беседа получается активной и увлекательной. Дэн чувствует, как с его плеч спадает груз, когда понимает, что он может свободно говорить на одну из своих любимых тем и знать, что его полностью поймут. Хлоя внимательно вслушивается в его слова, смеется, соглашается с некоторыми фактами и делится собственными историями.

Это не свидание. Он упоминает Фила не меньше десяти раз и рассказывает две истории исключительно про Фила, не замечая, как чересчур увлекается и отходит от темы. Для Дэна это что-то значит.

И затем девушка говорит:

\- У вас действительно замечательная дружба, - она накрывает его ладонь своей, слегка сжимает и добавляет: - И это очень мило.

Она не замечает, как его улыбка становится натянутой. Удивительно, какими слепыми бывают люди, когда предпочитают не замечать того, что может обрубить их собственные предположения.

*

Фил отвечает на некоторые сообщения.

_«у меня телефон разрядился, а зарядку было не у кого попросить»_

_«но я рад, что ты весело проводишь время. не забудь пригласить на свадьбу»_

Дэн замечает и прочитывает сообщения, только когда они собираются покинуть кафе, потому что Хлое поступил вызов подняться в офис для интервью.

Его взгляд на несколько секунд прикован к сообщениям. В груди начинает неприятно покалывать, но Фил ведь шутит, верно? Фил же в курсе чувства юмора Дэна. Он может делать вид, что раздражен, но это он так шутит, серьезно.

Пока Хлоя забирает свой стакан с напитком и направляется к выходу, Дэн тоже встает из-за стола и на ходу отвечает:

_«ты будешь моим шафером естественно»_

*

Селфи – это ее идея. 

Нет ни одной реальной причины сказать «нет». Тем более Дэн уже фотографировался с парочкой людей из офиса.

Хлоя разворачивает телефон к нему экраном, чтобы показать конечную фотографию и подпись, которые она только что выложила в твиттере. Особо не всматриваясь в твит, Дэн на автомате делает ретвит, точно так же, как он поступил и с предыдущими фотографиями других сотрудников.

*

Дэн не проверяет свой телефон до тех пор, пока не достает его из кармана, чтобы отключить звук на время интервью.

Его ожидает одно сообщение.

_«блондинка? серьезно?»_

Неприятное покалывание в груди сменяется нервным страхом. Он уже собирается извиниться, но потом останавливается… за что ему вообще нужно извиняться? За то, что пообедал с кем-то? Если уж на то пошло, Фил тоже много с кем обедает без Дэна. За то, что она привлекательна? Ну что ж, Дэн в этом не виноват.

Он отключает звук на телефоне и засовывает его обратно в карман.

*

Интервью проходит хорошо. Тема разговора более чем приятная, поэтому можно расслабиться и свободно общаться. Дэн упоминает Фила как минимум полдюжины раз. Не то чтобы он делает это намеренно. Просто так запрограммирован его мозг. Есть, спать, дышать, Фил.

Он не ищет Хлою после окончания интервью, а сразу спускается вниз с целым пакетом подарков и ждет такси, которое вызвал. Ради простого интереса он открывает карту на телефоне, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко находится от отеля, и именно тогда слышит стук каблуков по плиточному полу. 

\- Ты ушел, не попрощавшись! Нехорошо, нехорошо, Дэн.

Он тихонько смеется и поднимается с кожаного дивана в лобби. 

\- Да, точно, прости. Я думал, ты занята… работой.

\- Я могу отвлечься на пару минут. Посижу здесь с тобой, пока ты ждешь, - говорит она и садится рядом. – Я знаю, что ты тут проездом, поэтому… сколько еще ты пробудешь в городе?

Она слегка наклоняется в его сторону, аккуратно убирая прядь волос за ухо. И Дэн конечно же не идиот, он понимает, что здесь происходит. Может пару часов назад ему и было весело попритворяться, но сейчас он устал, он хочет вернуться в отель и позвонить Филу.

\- Мы останемся в Сиэтле на пару дней.

Ее улыбка едва заметно дергается, когда она тянется и забирает телефон Дэна, который он свободно держал в руке, а затем поворачивает его экраном к парню.

\- Разблокируешь?

Дэна слишком застают врасплох, чтобы он мог возразить. Его пальцы автоматически вводят пароль. Он молчаливо наблюдает за тем, как девушка что-то печатает в его телефоне, а потом возвращает его ему. 

\- На всякий случай. Если тебе вдруг понадобится гид.

\- Да, точно, - у него во рту пересыхает. Он понятия не имеет, что говорить, но его спасает звонок телефона, оповещающий о подъехавшей машине. Закидывая рюкзак за спину, Дэн неловко машет Хлое на прощание и быстро пятится к двери. – Приятно было познакомиться.

*

Он не просил ее номера, говорит себе Дэн.

В любом случае он не собирается когда-то им пользоваться.

Филу даже не обязательно об этом знать, правда?

И он вроде бы как не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что эта девушка им заинтересовалась. Фил вообще не имел никакого права так реагировать.

Всю поездку до отеля Дэн пытается убедить себя, что его негодование более чем обоснованно, но как только он поднимается в свой номер и захлопывает за спиной дверь, он сразу достает телефон и пытается дозвониться Филу. 

После того, как Фил не отвечает ни на один из его звонков, Дэну требуется минутка для того, чтобы прийти в себя. Он проверяет электронную почту. Умывается холодной водой. Переодевается в более удобную одежду.

А потом снова звонит Филу.

И все еще не получает ответа.

Разочарованный до самой глубины души, он отправляет сообщение.

_«что случилось?? вы уже должны были закончить с вопросами по туру»_

Фил начинает отвечать моментально. Дэн чувствует больной укол в груди, понимая, что тот специально игнорировал его звонки.

_«Ты в подробностях расписывал свое свидание, Дэн. Извини, что я не захотел слушать, как приятно вы поболтали за обедом»_

Дэн шокировано смотрит в телефон. Сохранена вся пунктуация и само его содержание...

Он тут же еще раз пытается позвонить Филу. И прямиком попадает на голосовую почту.

Открывая окно сообщений, он видит три мигающие точки, а это означает, что прямо сейчас Фил что-то печатает. Точки пропадают и появляются вновь и вновь, и лишь спустя несколько минут на экране появляется текст сообщения.

_«Ты думаешь, что из нас двоих только ты можешь ревновать? Я понял. Красивая женщина, которая разделяет и понимает все твои увлечения, пригласила тебя на обед, и ты не мог отказаться. Я весь чертов день горбатился над бумагами и ноутбуком, разрешая все проблемы с туром и отвечая на все электронные письма, которых у нас накопилась целая куча, потому что, когда ты рядом, ты делаешь все, что угодно, но только не работаешь. Так что извини меня, если мне потребуется некоторое время прежде, чем я захочу услышать все подробности твоего прекрасного дня»_

Сердце Дэна застревает где-то в горле. Он медленно опускается на кровать и обнимает себя. Посидев наедине со своими мыслями пару минут, он снова и снова перечитывает сообщение, а затем отправляет ответ.

_«хорошо. я понял. прости»_

_«я люблю тебя»_

_«Фил?»_

Он видит, что Фил сразу же прочитывает сообщения, но не торопится на них отвечать.

В груди что-то болезненно сжимается, а дыхание превращается в мелкие судорожные вдохи и такие же выдохи к тому моменту, когда точки наконец начинают мигать. Проходит, кажется, целая вечность прежде, чем на экране высвечивается:

_«я тоже тебя люблю»_

*

Дэн держит телефон на подушке рядом с собой, но Фил больше ничего не пишет, и он тоже не решается.

Это худшая ночь за долгое время. Приблизительно в половину второго он полностью сдается и проводит следующие четыре часа слушая музыку и стараясь не заплакать.

*

Утром Дэн отправляет сообщение:

_«через сколько примерно приезжаете?»_

В ожидании ответа он с удивлением обнаруживает сообщение от Хлои. Он пялится в экран в течение десяти секунд, а потом удаляет ее контакт из записной книжки, и так как этого оказывается недостаточно для его внутреннего спокойствия, он удаляет сообщение и блокирует номер, чтобы она больше не могла ему писать.

На мгновение он чувствует себя плохо. Девушка не сделала ничего плохого. Но она симпатичная и у них был совместный обед. К счастью, она не похожа на человека, который будет снова и снова писать, не получая в ответ ни одного сообщения. Этим маленьким фактом он и пытается успокоить свою совесть.

Фил отвечает, что они приедут через три часа. Дэн переворачивается набок и старается поспать хотя бы пару часов.

*

Когда Дэн получает сообщение с информацией о том, что автобус подъедет к отелю через несколько минут, он спускается в лобби, чтобы встретить команду.

Все его внутренности сжимаются в один тугой узел. Первым он видит их менеджера, общающегося с администратором на ресепшене. Девушки, отвечающие за мерч, громко смеются и о чем-то болтают, стоя неподалеку, они выглядят устало, на них простые растянутые футболки, в которых они скорее всего спали этой ночью, но они счастливы и любят жизнь.

Фил, переговаривающийся с Мартином, заходит последним. Мартин улыбается Дэну, но Фил даже не поднимает на него взгляда.

Менеджер перебрасывается с ними обоими парой слов, давая короткие инструкции на сегодняшний день. Ответы Фила звучат вежливо и профессионально, и никто из присутствующих не знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы расслышать в его голосе нотки настороженности.

Но Дэн их слышит. Дэн знает каждое настроение Фила и читает его, как открытую книгу. Прямо сейчас Фил выглядит измотанным и отстраненным и, кажется, не обратит внимания на окружающих, даже если на него обвалится потолок. Он выглядит точно так же, когда у него очень сильно болит голова или же когда он действительно расстраивается из-за неудачного дня редактирования. 

Если бы они были дома, Дэн сделал бы ему чашку кофе или подготовил бы ванну, или просто согласился бы остаться в постели с Филом на весь день, иногда проваливаясь в легкую дрему. Дэн иногда может быть полезным.

А иногда он последний мудак, случайно доводящий своего парня, который потом, судя по всему, не спит всю ночь.

\- Я уже взял для тебя ключ, - говорит Дэн.

Мартин хлопает Фила по плечу.

\- Иди. Не нужно нас ждать.

Фил бросает на Дэна беглый взгляд, и Дэн был бы ужасно этому рад, если бы его до сих пор так сильно не мучила совесть.

*

Фил следует за Дэном к их номеру, пока остальная часть команды остается на ресепшене и получает ключи.

\- Прости, - говорит Дэн, как только за их спинами закрывается дверь. – За вчерашнее.

Фил снимает очки и потирает глаза.

Дэн чувствует боль, совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Нам нужно быть на площадке через пять часов, - бормочет Фил. Его голос звучит сухо и отстраненно. Это голос для споров. Фил ненавидит споры и избегает их всеми возможными путями. Даже с Дэном. Особенно с Дэном. Поэтому каждый раз, когда появляется потенциальная вероятность ссоры, Фил просто замолкает и уходит глубоко в себя.

Дэн ненавидит это всей душой. Наверно, так же сильно, как Фил ненавидит привычку Дэна забивать себе голову тревожными мыслями. Они оба добились большого прогресса, научившись выбирать золотую середину. 

\- Фил, - вздыхает Дэн. – Это было не свидание. У меня оставался свободный час до интервью, и, чтобы как-то убить время, мы сходили пообедать. Не было никакого свидания, я просто… пытался привлечь твое внимание, наверно…

Губы Фила плотно сжаты.

\- Ты просто хотел меня задеть, так ведь?

\- Я не знал, что это сработает, - Дэн взмахивает руками. – Иначе я бы никогда этого не сделал!

\- Не знал? – Фил останавливается и делает глубокий вдох. Он истощен. Сейчас это заметнее, чем пару минут назад. Фил выглядит таким уставшим и измотанным, и дело, возможно, не только в этих сообщениях. Возможно, дело в том, что они в принципе выдохлись оба. Это еще удивительно, что они продержались столько времени. Внезапно Дэн чувствует глобальное облегчение и радость от того, что их тур почти закончен. После долгой паузы Фил наконец продолжает: - Ты реально не знал, что идея провести время с женщиной, которая проявляет к тебе конкретный интерес… ты правда не понимал, что если это… 

Фил запинается на собственных словах. Его пальцы сжаты в кулаки.

\- Блять, Фил, - Дэн плюет на все, и бросается вперед, потому что если Филу тяжело это сказать, то Дэну точно так же тяжело это слушать. Он обнимает Фила и крепко прижимает к себе. – Я бы никогда так не поступил, Фил, я бы, блять, никогда… Прости. Я просто… прости.

Руки Фила, висящие до этого безвольно вдоль тела, вдруг поднимаются и ложатся на спину Дэна. Фил стискивает его в таком же сильном объятии. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. Его глаза все еще могут быть сухими, но надломленный голос выдает его с головой, когда Фил начинает слегка подрагивать в руках Дэна. – И ты меня.

Дэн прячет лицо в шее Фила, и в течение следующих нескольких молчаливых минут никто из них не осмеливается пошевелиться.

*

\- Так дерьмово спал сегодня, - говорит Дэн.

\- Я тоже, - признается Фил. Он сидит на кровати, прислонившись спиной к изголовью.

Дэн несмело вырисовывает круги колесиками кресла, на котором сидит за столом, пытается оценить ситуацию и понять, можно ли ему сейчас подойти или нет.

Как будто читая его мысли, Фил заразительно зевает и похлопывает по постели на местечке рядом с собой. Дэн немедленно поднимается с кресла и подходит к кровати.

Если бы у них случился подобный спор в Лондоне, то после него они, скорее всего, отключили бы телефоны, занялись горячим сексом, а потом так и провалялись бы в постели часов двенадцать, смотря телевизор и наслаждаясь вновь мирной атмосферой.

Но сейчас и здесь они вынуждены пропустить секс и могут позволить себе только пару часов сна, чтобы на вечернем шоу выглядеть хотя бы более-менее живыми.

\- Осталось четыре часа, - бормочет Дэн. – Успеем еще поесть.

Он ставит будильник на своем телефоне.

Фил уже лежит под одеялом, его глаза прикрыты. Дэн залезает к нему и ложится рядом, лицом к Филу, но все еще не прикасается к нему. Его протянутая ладонь неуверенно парит в воздухе пару секунд, а потом все-таки опускается на чужую щеку. Глаза Фила открываются ровно в тот момент, когда Дэн преодолевает разделяющие их лица пару сантиметров и быстро, но нежно целует его в губы. Фил отвечает на поцелуй, довольно сдержанно, но уверенно, а потом добавляет:

\- Спи.

*

До будильника остается пятнадцать минут. Фил проснулся около часа назад, потому что захотел в туалет, а Дэн и вовсе не смог уснуть. Он подремал немного еще в самом начале, но, когда его голова забита всевозможными мыслями под завязку, у него не получается выспаться и действительно отдохнуть. 

В итоге он просто лежал и внимательно изучал каждый миллиметр лица Фила: то, как задралась его челка, открывая лоб, то, как слегка заметно потрескалась его нижняя губа. Он провел часы за этим занятием, запоминая то, что, как ему казалось, он знал уже давно, однако эти двадцать четыре часа, которые они провели порознь, словно полностью изменили лицо Фила.

\- Я правда не считал, что ты мне изменяешь, - говорит Фил. Он выглядит лучше после пары часов сна и небольшого перекуса. Он кажется отдохнувшим и готовым поговорить. Вероятно, им действительно нужно это обсудить, потому что обычно у них не очень хорошо получается разобрать ту или иную проблему подробно. Но, по крайней мере, они умеют анализировать и учиться на собственных ошибках, чтобы не повторять их в дальнейшем. – И я знал, что раз ты строчил мне смски, то это было несерьезно. Ты никогда… ты никогда ничего не скрываешь. Но все равно. Я просто… мне было неприятно.

\- Если бы ты мне такое писал, я бы примчался в Вашингтон на первом же самолете, - отвечает Дэн. Он злится на самого себя за собственную глупость и чувствует себя жалким. А еще уставшим. В основном уставшим. Он устал и тоскует по дому впервые за все время тура. – Я, блять, такой идиот.

\- Прости меня за то, что я так остро отреагировал, - говорит Фил. Он сидит на краю кровати без рубашки и ковыряется в своей тарелке с поздним обедом, который они заказали в номер.

\- Эй, - зовет Дэн. Он ждет, пока Фил оглянется на него, а потом протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по растрепанным после сна волосам парня, приглаживая их. На самом деле ему просто хочется прикоснуться. Фил закатывает глаза, потому что, естественно, он все понимает, но остается сидеть на месте и не возражает. – Прости меня за все.

Он любит Фила. И да, Фил это знает. У Дэна нет необходимости повторять это снова и снова, однако ему нравится, как это звучит: на языке, в голове и в сердце.

Дэн никогда не воспринимал их отношения как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Он не считает Фила кем-то обычным. Он знает, то, что есть у них с Филом – это нечто особенное, ценное, потому что он не слепой, и он за свою жизнь видел достаточно примеров того, как печально могут завершиться даже самые крепкие и идеальные отношения. Возможно, он слишком наивен, но он думает, что больше нет такой пары, которая продержалась бы так же долго, как они, и оставалась бы так же счастлива, как счастливы они. 

Наверно, именно поэтому, моменты, когда они по глупости и гордости забывают о том, что всегда нужно ценить и беречь чувства друг друга, заканчиваются вот так ужасно.

Дэн крадет жареную картошку с тарелки Фила.

\- Значит, мы два жалких идиота, - говорит он.

Фил спускает ему с рук кражу еды. Он все еще выглядит немного утомленным. Он все еще выглядит немного грустным. Дэн ставит себе цель на сегодня: всеми возможными путями заставить Фила искренне улыбнуться. Это не совсем бескорыстное желание, если честно, поскольку ему тоже нужно как-то справиться с внутренним разочарованием. Тур скоро закончится и у них будет перерыв. Они смогут расслабиться и залечь на дно, пытаясь исправить все мелкие недоговоренности, что накопились у них за это время. Несколько недель вдалеке от дел, наедине друг с другом. Ну, а пока Дэну нужно добиться сегодняшней цели.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он спокойно и откровенно.

Фил смотрит на него, и Дэн внутренне ликует, потому что ему удается добиться первой улыбки, и пусть она совсем маленькая и немножко уставшая, зато совершенно точно искренняя.


End file.
